This invention relates to improvements in nail clippers and is more particularly concerned with new and improved nail positioning devices for such clippers.
Conventional nail clippers of the kind having spring arm carried clipping jaws are widely used and, in general, function efficiently for the intended purpose. While for some users precise clipped nail length may not be important, there are other users, and especially female users, who are particular about the length of their clipped nails. This applies particularly to finger nails, but may also apply to toe nails where open toe footwear is popular.
Attainment of approximate clipped nail length accuracy is possible if extreme care is taken by the user of a clipper without any special length gauge, but that may be a time consuming, and for some persons quite arduous task. It may even be an impossible maneuver for persons of poor eyesight or other frustrating disability.
Although there have been attempts at providing means for determining clipped nail length accuracy, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 838,755 showing a generally scissors action nail trimmer with a finger receiving recess in the front end of one of the blade members, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,868 showing a conventional clipper with a fingertip guard member extending through a specially structured clipper jaw, there is considerable room for improvement.